


Demonic Introspection

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BTW, How Do I Tag, I felt left out, I finally made this, M/M, it's got my version of Bill and Dipper, nothing really detailed, since everyone seems to have one, they fuked before hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Just little nightly musings, nothing more~





	Demonic Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is a lil drabble on my version of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. It specifically follows Bill's thoughts on his current situation and explains some things for the particular way I set this up. Sorta. It at least sets things up a bit.

Patience. Bill knew everything about it. He was very well aware of just how much of it he lacked. But ever since he, a mere child at the time, bound him so tightly, Bill was well versed in it. Especially after being forced to keep them out of harm's way. What's worse is that he actually cared.

If anyone else saw him now, they'd laugh in his face. The great Bill Cipher, dream demon extraordinaire reduced to nothing more than a glorified babysitter. Chained to a human and forced to follow his every whim. His magic limited unless the kid saw fit to grant him more. What a joke.  
But! There were definitely great pros to this situation. He was still powerful, and being underestimated only to prove those pathetic creatures wrong was really fun. 

The meat suit he was forced into was annoying. And disgusting. Even after years in it, he still found it as such. Food was delicious though and getting drunk was a thing he could do, not that it lasted much because he is still a demon. And the pain! Oh did he love the pain, especially coupled with sex. His favourite thing about being in a meat suit by far.

While he liked the kids, and hated everything else in existence, they also liked him. Shooting Star and Pine Tree, especially Pine Tree had him wrapped around their whole hand. Which others would think they could exploit. But really, didn't they know? The bond forced him to listen only to Pine Tree. And the fact he actually liked him made him less likely to act out. The kid would always reward him for that. Not to mention, vomiting ichor and blood as his body spasmed was only fun the first ten times.  
And Shooting Star was just charming, and so chaotic. He liked her so he listened. Everyone else? They could swim in a volcano.

The point was, the kids had him eating out of the palm of their hand like some domestic pet. But, it worked on the reverse too. He had them in his pocket and they would both defend him from certain….people. Which he didn't need, but the look on their friend's and great uncles’ faces was priceless!  
After all, he can't lie. So there's no way he was the one who killed that human Ford found mutilated deep in the woods. Definitely not him, must have been a wyvern or something.

Okay, it still wasn't all that great. He was still forever chained to a mortal human. Well, not so much human or mortal anymore. Pine Tree was becoming less and less human, more so after he found how to harness Bill's own magic through the bond. If not for how things were turning out, Bill would have been insulted.  
So because of the boy's newfound ability, and the use of such dark and demonic magics, he was turning. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but he could see it in the little things. The kid also seemed to have gotten tougher and stronger, much to Bill's own delight. If only he could turn quicker and lift that silly 'no killing people I know’ rule. And the 'no deals’ one too. He's gone so long without a proper deal, it's maddening!

 

Bill sighed. He looked over at Dipper, one of the objects of his nightly musings. The kid, or adult as he kept insisting, was fast asleep. Even with the low light he could see the bruises blooming on Dipper's skin. Could see some of the cuts he'd left and it made him feel rather proud. Especially that one bruise he meticulously sucked on, high on Dipper's neck. It was going to be hard to hide and would hopefully piss off a certain old man. 

Reaching over, he ran his hands through Dipper's hair. The stupid brat had made him so damn soft. Sure, he's definitely a lot more vicious when defending him and his sister, but it's the principle of the matter.

“Bill, go to sleep, I can hear your thoughts all the way from here,” Dipper groaned, opening an eyelid to look at said demon.

Bill raised a brow as a slow smirk spread across his lips. “Really? So you're a mind reader now Pine Tree? Should I be worried about what you'll pick out of my mind without permission?” He teased, laughing when Dipper ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Of course not, you know what I meant,” Dipper replied. While his expression showed no obvious amusement, his tone was soft. Fond.

His smirk softening into a smile, Bill leaned over and kissed Dipper. “Alright, alright. I'll sleep. I've got work to do anyway,” he conceded, whispering it against his lips.  
Dipper smiled into the kiss. He kissed the demon again and then rolled over so his back was to Bill. 

“Okay, night,” Dipper said, yawning and falling asleep instantly.

Bill snorted as he watched, shaking his head. “Night Pine Tree,” he whispered. Bill turned over so his back faced Dipper's and settled down as well, smirking the whole time.  
Oh yes, when the boy turned, he was going to have a field day. It's been months since he stopped complaining about his 'job’ and almost a year since he allowed Bill to do this again. 

Maybe if he was lucky he could have the kid be his partner in crime. He knew the bond, the spell, couldn't be broken. He's searched, and wherever that bastard Ford got it from, is gone. So he's definitely stuck with it, but so is the kid. And while the spell keeps him in check, and Pine Tree is still Good™, Bill is infinitely patient and charismatic. It does help that Pine Tree's got an infatuation on him.


End file.
